Sailor Moon: A New Beginning
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: With the Dark Moon Family gone, Crystal Tokyo can finally go on peacefully. That is until the royal family is shocked with a surprise and Sailor Pluto comes to warn the Queen of another danger that is threatening their lives from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form.

**New Character List:**  
Ami Akiko Mizuno, Age: 12

Rei Rika Hino, Age: 12

Makoto Maya Kino, Age: 12

Minako Mari Aino, Age: 12

Although the daughters of the Senshi are named after their mothers, I am going to use their middle names in the story so there will be no confusion. I tried to make it easier by making the initial in their middle name the same as in their first name.

* * *

Sailor Moon: A New Beginning

By ChibiUsa20

* * *

It had been several years since the destruction of the Dark Moon family who had almost taken over Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity was glad that she could put all of it behind her. She realised, however, that those events had helped shape the person she had become and had an effect on her daughter also. Breaking from her thoughts, she gazed lovingly at her now thirteen-year-old daughter. Chibiusa, crowned as Princess Small Lady Serenity, was laughing and smiling as the King of Crystal Tokyo presented a flower to her. Neo-Queen Serenity's mouth formed into a smile, but it soon disappeared as she recalled more memories of the Dark Moon battle.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Chibiusa had noticed her mother's glazed over look and sad expression, as if she was remembering something.

Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to her husband and daughter. She kissed Chibiusa on the cheek. "Nothing is wrong, my darling. I was just admiring how grown up you are. You are growing up to be quite a beautiful lady. Do you not agree, Endymion?"

King Endymion beamed proudly at his only child, "I do. She is just as beautiful as her mother."

The Queen raised her head from her daughter to her husband and saw the mischievous look in his cobalt eyes. She felt his arm move around her waist and she sighed. Being close to him was one of the best feelings in the world to her. The small moment between them was broken by the sound of coughing and choking noises. The Queen and King looked down at their only daughter, who was pretending to gag. She looked at them innocently.

"Heh, heh."

Neo-Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow at her teenaged daughter. "Remember your manners, Chibiusa. You know we're expecting guests. You need to be on your best behaviour tonight."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes, but nodded in response. Although she was excited to see all of her friends, she hated it when she was supposed to be on 'her best behaviour.' She preferred to just go have fun with her friends – not listen to the adults chatter about nothing. Her face fell as she realised their family walk would soon come to an end. She enjoyed being with her parents when she could, because they were often busy with state affairs.

Neo-Queen Serenity noticed her daughter's sudden look of sadness and a thought struck her. She whispered her plan into Endymion's ear and he smiled. The Queen left his side and stood beside her daughter, taking her hand in the process.

"I've got something to show you, darling," she whispered, smiling at her daughter. Chibiusa's face brightened at the idea of a surprise. She may be a teenager, but surprises were always welcomed! Neo-Queen Serenity looked over her shoulder at King Endymion, who nodded. He would let them have a few moments alone together.

Mother and daughter made their way through the Royal Garden until they reached the very centre. Neo-Queen Serenity covered Chibiusa's eyes gently and led her to the surprise.

"Look right in front of you, darling," The Queen whispered in her ear. She slowly uncovered her daughter's eyes and waited for her reaction.

Chibiusa smiled at what lay before her. There were three baby trees planted side by side. The two bigger ones looked the same, but the middle one stood out. It was a cherry blossom tree. There were small leaves on it already that seemed to be glowing pink.

"I planted these last year to represent our family. Do you like them, my little darling?"

Chibiusa turned to her mother and hugged her. "Oh, Mama! I simply adore them!"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter looked at the small trees once more. She was just about to say something when her head felt very heavy. The Queen raised a hand to her forehead to help balance herself, but she was unsuccessful. Her knees wobbled beneath her as she tried to speak.

"Get your…father…"

Chibiusa watched in horror as her mother fainted right before her eyes and into her arms. The Princess slowly placed her on the soft ground and ran for her father.

"Papa! Papa!"

King Endymion snapped his head up as he heard the frightened voice of his daughter. He saw her coming towards him, waving her hands. He walked to meet her to see what the problem was. Her small hands were clutching the sides of her dress tightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's Mama... she…she…fainted!"

The King's eyes widened at the news and he immediately took action. He told his daughter to show him where the Queen had fainted. Chibiusa quickly ran back to where her mother was and her father followed closely behind. When the King reached his wife, he gently reached down and picked her up. He placed her head on his shoulder and gave her forehead a kiss. The Princess stared at her mother with concern.

"Do not worry, my little love, your mother will be just fine. She may just be tired. No need to panic. We'll have Ami check her once she arrives."

Chibiusa nodded her pink haired head and prayed that her mother was all right.

* * *

Later on in the day, Chibiusa paced the corridor outside of her parent's bedroom awaiting the news of her mother's condition. Ami's daughter, Akiko, stood with her.

"I'm sure your mother is fine, Chibiusa-chan," Akiko whispered, standing in front of Chibiusa to stop her from pacing. "Just take a deep breath, okay?"

Chibiusa smiled at her friend and took a breath. Everything would be fine. She stood patiently in front of the door to await the news. A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened and Ami appeared. She was transformed as Sailor Mercury. She switched off her scanner that covered her eyes and bowed towards Chibiusa.

"Sailor Mercury, what is wrong with my mother?"

Sailor Mercury smiled at the Princess. "There is no need to worry. She is perfectly fine. She is just a little under the weather. However, there is one more thing that she wants to discuss with you herself. You may go see her now."

Chibiusa smiled at the news, but was also puzzled. She wondered what her mother had to tell her. Chibiusa said thank you to Ami and waved goodbye to Akiko. Chibiusa slowly opened the door. She carefully poked her head in and saw her father, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed and was attending to his wife. Chibiusa was relieved to see that her mother was sitting up and smiling. It was then that Neo-Queen Serenity noticed her.

"Come in, darling. I want to tell you something very important."

The Princess did as she was told and slowly made her way into the bedroom. She stood beside her father, who smiled at her. Neo-Queen Serenity shifted over in the bed and patted the empty spot beside her, gesturing for Chibiusa to sit.

Chibiusa did so. "Mother, I cannot take it, please what is the matter?"

"Well, darling…I'm not quite sure how to say this…but Sailor Mercury says I am with child." The Queen's eyes brightened at the words. Chibiusa didn't register what she was hearing.

"With child…?"

"I'm pregnant, darling. You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Chibiusa couldn't believe her ears. "What?!" She felt her mouth form into a grin and she reached for her mother's hands. "Oh! Mama! So you fainted because of the baby right?"

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, "My body is changing to make room for the baby. I'll need all my strength, like I did for you, my darling girl! This is so exciting!"

Chibiusa smiled at her mother and then turned her attention to her Papa. "I'm so glad!"

She felt a few tears spring to her eyes as she felt her parents wrap their arms around her. The next nine months would certainly be full of new experiences, but the news of another royal baby in the kingdom was not the only surprise that awaited the Princess of Crystal Tokyo…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

R&R!!  
- Love, ChibiUsa20


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form.

Thank you to all my reviewers!!

* * *

Sailor Moon: A New Beginning

_Chapter 2_

by ChibiUsa20

* * *

It had been several months – eight, in fact – since news of the Queen's pregnancy was spread across the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Month after month, Chibiusa witnessed her mother's stomach grow bigger and she was simply amazed. Her mother's face produced a permanent glow from the pregnancy and it suited her. Many of the residents of Crystal Tokyo came to visit the Royal Palace in hopes of seeing their Queen and the unborn baby that grew within her. Many of them, women especially, prayed that Neo Queen Serenity would give birth to another daughter, so there would be a second female heir to the throne. Not to say that boys weren't celebrated or wanted, but they could not use the power of the Silver Crystal.

But something about the pregnancy made Chibiusa believe that the baby was a boy. She pointed out to her mother one day that her stomach was low, which often meant that a son would be born.

"That's an old wives tale, darling," The Queen mused, examining the baby blanket she had just ordered, "isn't this perfect?"

Chibiusa nodded, "I guess we'll have to see who's right when the baby is born!"

It was now a month before the baby's due date, which happened to fall on the King's own birthday. The King and Queen were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their new addition. They had already finished the nursery and were counting down the days until their second baby decided to be born into the world. Chibiusa was surrounded by her friends now, as they too waited for the birth.

It was a beautiful July morning and Chibiusa was enjoying a family breakfast with her friends and her parents.

"Oh! This is so exciting, Chibiusa-chan! Only one more month and you will be a big sister!" cried Mari, who was the daughter of Minako. Just like her mother, she was a romantic and thought that the King and Queen were the 'cutest couple in the whole universe.'

Chibiusa smiled, "Yes, I know. It is all rather exciting. I just want the baby to come safely."

"Do your parents know if it is a girl or boy?" asked Maya, who was the daughter of Makoto. Her green eyes, inherited from her mother, turned their attention from the King and Queen to the Princess.

"I'm pretty sure they are waiting until the baby is born. Mama wants it to be a surprise. I think she is having a boy though," Chibiusa whispered back. Her ruby eyes made contact with her mother's soft blue ones and she smiled timidly.

"How can you just guess that?" asked Rika, the daughter of Rei. Rika folded her arms across her chest and stared at the Queen. "I can't tell." Like Rei, Rika needed to justify certain things that were said to her. She turned her attention back to Chibiusa, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I've heard that if a woman is carrying all her weight in her stomach, which makes it low, then she is having a baby boy."

"That's an old tale, Chibiusa! We have technology now that can tell you that. Most of the time those tales were never right. It all depends on the woman's body shape and the way the baby grows in the womb," Akiko put in. Like her mother Ami, Akiko knew, well, basically everything.

Chibiusa shook them off and laughed, looking once more at her mother. As she did so, she noticed that something was wrong. The Queen was holding her stomach with one hand and had her mouth covered with the other. The King immediately called the attention of the table and Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were surrounding Serenity at once. Chibiusa jumped out of her chair and quickly ran to her mother. She pressed her hand over her mothers' that covered her stomach.

"Mama? Are you all right?"

The Queen could do no more than shake her head, as she fainted in the arms of Rei and Ami. Neo – Queen Serenity's hand slipped away from Chibiusa's and she felt the movement of the baby inside her mother. Chibiusa was glad the baby was all right, but was worried that her mother wasn't.

Chibiusa's worst fears were coming true. Her mother was in bed and very sick. She was running a fever and could not even walk on her own without feeling sick or dizzy. Chibiusa and the King both feared that the pregnancy was harming her and that they would lose both mother and child. Ami said otherwise.

"It is a difficult situation, Your Majesties," she spoke, looking through the results of tests that she had done on the Queen. "Serenity has a very high fever and has a lot of trouble standing. I think its best if she stays in bed until the baby is born. My only hope is that the fever breaks…"

King Endymion and Chibiusa looked at their sleeping Queen, whose forehead was dripping of sweat. She moaned in her sleep as the King wiped her brow.

"And if it doesn't…?" Chibiusa asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Her mother surely couldn't die from this nor could she possibly lose the baby! This shouldn't be happening, everything was so perfect…

"If the fever doesn't break, I'm afraid that she may lose the baby and her own life as well."

King Endymion clenched his fists and pressed a kiss against his wife's forehead.

"You can't let that happen to her, Ami, please," He whispered, taking hold of her hand. "I can't be without her…" His eyes flickered to the Queen's stomach and he swallowed hard. Chibiusa knew he didn't want to lose the baby either.

"I will try, Your Highness, with everything I have."

King Endymion kissed his wife's forehead once more and told Chibiusa to leave with him so Ami could run more tests. Chibiusa almost refused, but one look from her father and she knew better than to disregard his orders. Chibiusa parted from her father because she knew that when he was upset, he usually went to his private study to be alone.

So once Chibiusa was out of her father's sight and with her friends, she broke down. They all asked her what was wrong and why the Queen had fainted. Chibiusa could barely tell them the story and she started crying again when she mentioned that her mother could possibly die from the fever.

"She'll be all right, Chibiusa-chan," Akiko whispered, while putting an arm around her, "Don't worry, my Mama will make her better. I know she will. And the Queen is strong, she can pull through!"

"Yeah!" Rika piped up, grabbing Chibiusa's hand. "She'll be fine."

Maya and Mari nodded in agreement and hugged their best friend. Chibiusa slowly stopped crying and agreed with them. They were right. Her mother would be just fine and her baby brother or sister would soon be born, healthy and happy.

Just as the group of five were settled, something else startled them. An image glowed in front of them and soon outlined the shape of a person. Chibiusa recognized who it was immediately.

"Sailor Pluto!" She blurted out. The girls looked at each other, amazed. They had only heard of Sailor Pluto and were told that she had been present at the time of their formal introductions to the society of Crystal Tokyo. The outline soon became a tall figure, with dark hair that was tinted with green. She was dressed in her Sailor uniform and held her staff out in front of her.

"Small Lady," She spoke, "You have grown since I saw you last, Princess."

Chibiusa blushed.

"And you as well, Princesses of the Inner Planets."

The four girls could only stare at Sailor Pluto with awe. They each curtsied towards her.

"Is there something wrong, Pluto? You never come here unless something is happening, right?" Chibiusa asked, rising her head to meet Pluto's eyes.

"Yes, Princess. I'm sorry but I have some bad news. And I must see the Queen at once."

"My mother is ill, I'm afraid. She is pregnant and in bed!"

"Oh, yes… the baby has not been born yet; this could cause a problem…"

The girls stared at Sailor Pluto with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa questioned, "Tell me Pluto!" When she noticed that Pluto was hesitating, she used the line that she hated: "As heir and the only princess to the throne, I demand you tell me this instant!"

Sailor Pluto sighed, "Of course, Princess. I'm afraid that there is something wrong with the timeline... and your mother might be killed before Crystal Tokyo even begins to exist."

Chibiusa stared at her long time friend.

"What?"

"And if your mother is ill, I don't know who will save her…"

* * *

R&R for more :)  
Love, ChibiUsa20


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Sailor Moon: A New Beginning

_Chapter 3  
_By ChibiUsa20

* * *

"What? It can't be…can't be… more evil…we've just started to be happy again…"

Sailor Pluto looked sadly upon the girl and placed her hand gently on her head. "I'm sorry, Princess. I must speak with your mother at once. We need to act quickly."

Chibiusa was too stunned for words. The Black Moon Family had just been destroyed…and Crystal Tokyo was saved…how could something threaten their happiness again? If Crystal Tokyo's creation was stopped…she and her friends wouldn't exist…

Rika shook Chibiusa out of her trance. "Let's take her to your mother, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa nodded, unable to speak. She felt Rika and Akiko take her by the hand, while Mari and Maya walked along Sailor Pluto. As they reached the corridor of their parent's bedroom, Chibiusa felt sick to her stomach. If her mother couldn't fight, who would? Who would save their beautiful home?

The servants that guarded the bedroom bowed to the princesses and opened the two doors. Neo-Queen Serenity's fever had broken a few hours earlier and as soon as Chibiusa saw her mother, she ran over to her. Not caring about her audience, she threw herself into her mother's waiting arms and let out a sob. Neo-Queen Serenity held her daughter close, trying to calm her. She ran her fingers through her child's pink curls and hushed her small cries. Peering over her daughter's shoulder, she noticed Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto! What a surprise – I hadn't expected to see you until the baby was born."

Sailor Pluto and the four princesses walked over to the Queen's bed and curtseyed. She waved them off, while Chibiusa sniffled and let go of her mother so she could talk to Sailor Pluto.

"It's all right, my darling," the Queen cooed to her, caressing her face gently. Chibiusa smiled at her mother and nodded. She rose from her mother's bedside, curtseyed, and joined her friends. Sailor Pluto addressed the Queen.

"We need to speak alone, Your Majesty," Sailor Pluto said calmly. "There are things that we need to discuss."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, while looking at her daughter and the other princesses. One look into her daughter's shiny ruby eyes and she knew that something terrible was happening. Sailor Pluto turned to the Princesses and asked them to leave the room for the time being and to not tell anyone of what they had heard. The all nodded, except Chibiusa. Her eyes were fixed upon her mother and her round belly. Before she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, she turned away and quickly rushed out of the room, followed closely by her four friends.

Neo-Queen Serenity sat up a little more on her bed and frowned slightly at the Guardian of Time. "Pluto, would you kindly tell me what has gotten my darling daughter so upset? What have you told her?"

Sailor Pluto frowned in return, "I am truly sorry, Your Highness, but the Princess demanded to know why I was here. She knows that when I come and visit unexpectedly, there is something wrong."

The Queen's hands immediately went to her stomach, where her baby was stirring. "What's happening?"

As Pluto began to explain, she was unaware of the five princesses who were listening on the other side of the door. They knew something terrible was happening and they needed to know what. Their life as they knew it was in danger, and all of them, Chibiusa especially, had a throne and a family to protect. However, as Pluto and the Queen conversed, they only made out a few sentences.

"…_someone is trying to alter the time line_…"

"…_but whom? We destroyed all of our enemies_…"

"…_they are trying to kill you_…_before_…"

"…_I am in no condition…"_

"…_the princesses_…"

"…_too young, they may not understand_…"

Chibiusa stormed away from the door angrily, unable to deal with knowing so little information. Something was happening, but she didn't know what. She knew that someone was threatening the timeline and trying to kill her mother, but when could it be? Could someone be sent to destroy this new evil? She would go herself if that was the only way!

A thought suddenly struck her. Her mother was no longer the powerful Sailor she had once been, all of her powers had slightly diminished when she had become Queen. Chibiusa was often told that someday she would gain her powers… The Princess looked at her four friends and realized that they too were going to receive powers, as the daughters of the legendary Sailor Scouts. The ones that has always protected her.

The Princess clenched her fists at her sides and faced the door again. She knew the only way to save her baby sibling and her entire world was to go in her mother's place with her friends by her side. Her eyes filled with determination as they met each of her friends'. They understood. As she opened the bedroom door, she walked in gracefully, followed by her loyal friends. The two occupants of the room stopped talking and turned their attention to the Princess. The Queen smiled, but what she heard next frightened her.

"I will go in your place, mother, and fight this new enemy."

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity, you will do no such thing! You are too young…you don't know the consequences! You…"

Sailor Pluto interrupted the Queen, "She is the only one who can succeed you, Your Highness. We knew this day would come soon enough. She is of proper age to become Sailor Moon."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded slowly at the statement, but tears began to slide down her cheeks. The Princess rushed to the side of her mother and into her arms.

"I promise you, mama, I'll do everything I can. I'll protect our world."

"I know you will, my darling child. You are my only daughter, my only heir – for the time being – and the only one who is able to take my powers. This is a great responsibility, my dear one."

Chibiusa nodded, accepting her mother's words. She then turned to Sailor Pluto.

"I will go, Pluto, and rid our world of the dangers that threaten us."

Sailor Pluto nodded and turned her head to the four Princesses. "I assume that you will four will not desert your friend and wish to go with her."

The Princesses all nodded.

"We will need to have the ceremony regarding the transferring of powers quickly, Your Majesty. Time is of the essence."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and called a servant into the room, who bowed. "Please call for my husband and send him here." The servant bowed once more and sent of the King.

King Endymion entered the room, surprised to see the amount of people in there. None the less, he embraced his daughter and went to the bedside of his wife. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Are you feeling better, my love?"

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, but looked upon her daughter. "Sailor Pluto has brought some grave news."

The King put his arms around the Queen, as if for protection, and looked directly at Sailor Pluto, who began to speak.

"There is a new danger affecting the timeline, Your Majesty. I am not sure who it is, but they are trying to kill the Her Majesty before she even becomes Queen. It is at the time when everyone in Tokyo is sleeping, including Her Majesty. This new enemy is trying to locate her sleeping place and kill her when she wakes up."

The Queen then intervened. "My fear, darling, is that the only person we can send to rescue us…is our beautiful daughter."

King Endymion turned his attention to his only daughter, his darling girl. She was the heart of his world and the proof of the love between himself and his wife. If she didn't return…

"I can do it, Papa. Believe in me."

The King stood from the bedside and embraced his child. "I do believe in you, my Princess. But this will be a very hard task. You will have your mother's powers and be entrusted with your own crystal."

"My own crystal?"

King Endymion looked to Sailor Pluto for explanation. "Once the Queen transfers her powers to you, Princess, the Silver Crystal will produce a separate crystal for you. It will contain the powers of Sailor Moon."

Chibiusa nodded in understanding. She was ready to take this journey and prove to her parents that she could be a legendary warrior, just as her mother had been.

"We will hold the coronation tomorrow, Pluto. The whole court must be present."

Sailor Pluto nodded and escorted the four princesses out of the room so the royal family could speak. As they shut the door behind them, Chibiusa dipped into a low curtsey before her parents.

"I will make you proud of me, Mama, Papa. I will be brave and save our world."

Neo-Queen Serenity ushered for her daughter to come to her and she obeyed. Kissing her lightly on the head, the Queen smiled.

"You are the granddaughter of a Queen who sacrificed herself for her Kingdom and saved not only my life, but our entire race. My darling, you have the powers. You are my child. My darling Chibiusa."

As the Princess settled into the arms of her mother, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was going to have to face…

* * *

- Love, ChibiUsa20


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Sailor Moon: A New Beginning

_Chapter 4_

By ChibiUsa20

* * *

"That's fine, thank you. I'd like a few minutes alone, please," Chibiusa told that servant who was dressing her. The servant bowed and exited the Princess' bedroom. Chibiusa sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was clothed in her formal gown, one she only wore to fancy dinners and parties that her mother held when all of the royal families of the solar system came to visit. It was an exact duplicate of her mother's dress when she was a young girl. Her hair had grown out tremendously; it was almost catching up to her mothers, being half way down her back. Her hair was still held in the same odangos.

"Oh mommy… how am I supposed to do this? It will be my first battle alone…" Chibiusa spoke to herself. She stood looking at herself, unaware of the four people who had entered her room. It was Akiko, Rika, Maya and Mari.

"You won't be alone, Chibiusa-chan," Rika replied, and at the sound of her voice, Chibiusa turned to face them. They were all dressed up like her, except in the colours of their respective planets. A small smile appeared on her face.

"We know how dangerous this is going to be, Chibiusa, but we'll be by your side to help," Maya spoke, as she placed her hand on the Princess's shoulder. "We'll do this together."

Chibiusa could feel the tears building in her eyes as she looked at her four best friends. They meant the world to her. She couldn't do this without them and she knew that they would always be there to help and protect her, just as their mothers had. They truly were the daughters of the Sailor Scouts. Chibiusa rubbed her eyes and smiled. As the five girls hugged, a servant opened the door. He bowed before speaking.

"The ceremony is about to begin, Your Highness. The Queen is requesting your presence now."

Chibiusa nodded and followed the servant out of her room with her friends right behind her. As they neared the main ballroom, Chibiusa could hear the chatter of the royal court. All of the royal families in the galaxy had been invited, considering the transferring of powers was a very important event. The servant bowed before the Princesses once more before opening the door for them. Chibiusa gulped nervously as she saw the amount of people that filled the room. She caught sight of Hotaru, the Princess of Saturn and one of her other best friends. She rarely had a chance to see her, as her planet was part of the Outer solar system and she was needed to watch for evil forces. She wanted to call out to her, but she knew that she would be able to talk to her later on. Chibiusa slowly entered the room and as she did, the people separated and made a straight line that lead to where her mother and father were waiting for her.

Chibiusa walked gracefully towards the royal thrones, where her parents were waiting. She could see her mother sitting down with her hand on her stomach, as if for protection. Her father was standing and smiling proudly at her as she approached. She noticed that the Sailor Scouts, who were now Queens of their own planets, were standing alongside the Queen and King.

Chibiusa smiled as she reached her destination. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek. The four princesses stood beside their own mothers as well. The chatter in the room had stopped and all eyes were on the royal family. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her husband and nodded. He began to talk.

"Thank you everyone for joining us to witness one of the most important events in our history. All of the princesses of the inner planets, my daughter included, will be receiving their powers," He spoke, looking towards the Princesses of the Inner Planets. He nodded at their mothers. They all joined hands with their daughters and Rei began to speak as she looked into the eyes of her daughter, Rika.

"You are the daughter of Sailor Mars, a legendary soldier from the silver millennium. I have had my time to defend this universe, and now it is yours. My blood runs through your veins. You are my heir. I release my powers to you."

As Rei finished speaking, both she and Rika began to glow a dim red, and Chibiusa knew that the powers were being transferred between the two. Rika felt the power flowing into her body. Rei's uniform disappeared and she was dressed in a simple gown. It reappeared on Rika; she had become Sailor Mars.

The crowd clapped loudly, and each of the Sailor mothers repeated what Rei had done. By the end, all of the princesses were dressed as Sailor Scouts. Chibiusa couldn't have been more proud of her best friends. She knew now that it was her turn, but hers of course would be much different compared to her friends. She was going to get her own crystal. Chibiusa turned to her mother, who smiled up at her. She motioned for a servant to bring the case that held the Silver Crystal (The same one Chibiusa had broken into before…) Chibiusa cringed a little from the sight of it. The Queen unlocked the case and gently held the crystal in her hand. She took hold of Chibiusa and placed the crystal between them.

"It is now your time to become Sailor Moon, my Princess. I know you are ready to take on this task, as you have fought many times before, and know how to take care of yourself. My blood runs through your veins, you are the true heir to the throne. I ask you, Silver Crystal, please give my daughter the strength she needs to become Sailor Moon!"

Chibiusa watched in amazement as the Silver Crystal glowed brightly, as if it recognized and heard the Queen's request. Suddenly, a smaller crystal seemed to be appearing. As the two crystals separated, Chibiusa noticed that it was pink! And she knew it was hers. She gently reached her hand out towards it and could already feel its energy. She felt her dress change into her Sailor uniform, which resembled the one she had worn as Sailor Chibi Moon. The two crystals were diming, but another bright light was emerging. Chibiusa realized that it was coming from her_ forehead_. The crowd began to gasp and Chibiusa knew exactly what was going on.

The symbol of power and rank within her mother's family line was beginning to appear on her forehead - The crescent moon.

Her mother beamed at her proudly, as did her four friends. However, before she could say any words, Chibiusa fainted.

* * *

"Darling, wake up." Chibiusa heard her mother's voice and blinked her eyes open slowly.

"What happened, Mama?" Chibiusa asked, as she sat up from her bed. She wasn't dressed in her Sailor Moon uniform; someone had changed her into a pink gown.

"You passed out, sweetheart." Chibiusa heard her father say as he stood up from a nearby chair. They had obviously been watching her while she had recovered. "We think the new powers were just a little too much for your body and mind to handle. It's all very new to you."

Chibiusa blushed. She wanted to show her parents that she could handle the power and that she had the strength to carry on as Sailor Moon, just as her mother had done before her. Neo-Queen Serenity understood her daughter's struggle; there had been a time when she herself was uncertain about her own strength and ability to be Sailor Moon. She placed a hand on her child's head.

"Darling, we know you have the courage and strength to do this. We have been through so much as a family. You can handle anything as long as you believe in yourself. Remember, we believe in you. We love you, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa looked up at her mother with teary eyes. All she wanted to do was make her parents proud. This was her chance to show the world that she could be just as strong as them.

"I will make you proud, Mama. I will save our world. I promise."

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion smiled at their child and each other. Chibiusa placed her hand over her mother's swollen belly.

"I will make our world safe for you, little baby. I swear I will."

From that moment it was decided that the new Sailor Scouts would be allowed to travel to the past the next day to find out who was trying to alter the future.

* * *

Review please! Chapter 5 on the way hopefully!


End file.
